Generally, applications using multiple microelectromechanical system (MEMS) chips include a separate controller for each MEMS chip. For example, an inertial sensor can be packaged with its own application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) while a pressure sensor is packaged with a separate ASIC. Because each additional MEMS chip includes an associated controller or controller circuitry, multiple MEMS systems can multiply the amount of power consumed, silicon and silicon real estate used, engineering resources used, and costs expended to produce the system. Additionally, some MEMS chips require high voltage signals. High voltage ASICs can be manufactured, but are expensive and not fully standardized. A MEMS requiring high voltage is stuck using an expensive ASIC, increasing the cost to levels that are not able support many consumer applications.